


untitled (Tony Stark/May Parker)

by quivorian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Hottie, Aunt May and Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GUYS, Mentor/Protégé, No Pepperony, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Smut, So Much Chemistry, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Ben is dead, Uncle Stark, Uncle Tony, Unusually Attractive Aunt, only you, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivorian/pseuds/quivorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Tony Stark standing in her apartment when Peter isn't around?</p><p>The thought runs through May Parker's mind as looks at him as he looks around the apartment. It scares her a little that she actually looks forward to learning his reason.</p><p>[Captain America: Civil War spoilers!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, come on. This simply had to be done. Not only did May and Tony have so much chemistry in that one small scene they shared, but also, "Only You"!
> 
> Three cheers for the Russo Brothers for the perfect Spider-Man in 30 mins that beat the other 5 movies and so many, I mean... SO MANY cheers for Marisa Tomei's general beautifulness and more cheers for Tony Stark. #TeamTony all the way.

When she slides into her bed, freshly showered and lightly clothed, ready to spend some time alone with herself, for herself, May Parker expects she will have at least forty-five minutes before she has to dress up and get ready to play the role of  _ Aunt _ May.

It’s not that she hates it.

She doesn’t even dislike it.

Ever since her sister’s death, she’s had the responsibility of raising her nephew in place of the child she never had. It was never an easy job, but she loved Peter with all her heart and she had the support of her husband, Ben, who gave Peter every bit of care and attention he would have to his own son.

But in the last year, after her husband’s death, that huge responsibility, that of carefully guiding a teenager through the early years of his life has fallen on her. And she has shouldered it pretty well, she thinks.

But still… having a teenager in the house means that she has time that she might otherwise have spent on herself. Most of the times, this doesn’t bother her. She relishes in the relation she has with Peter, she takes pride in his intellect and she loves him for being as understanding and as supporting as he has been.

Sometimes, however, she does have these  _ moments _ . Moments when she wonders what she would be doing if Peter weren’t around. Moments when she lets herself think that she may be able to go out, have fun, find someone… build a relationship. She is human, after all. She does miss the intimacy and the connection that forms between two lovers. It is in these moments that the role of  _ Aunt  _ May seems to define her more than who she is as just  _ May Parker. _

It is in these moments that some part of her expresses some sort of negative emotion towards her nephew. May does feel guilty afterwards, but she can’t help it. She never expresses any of these concerns to Peter, though. She just wants and hopes for him to grow into his own; strong, clever, and undefined by the tragedies that had befallen him.

So now, in this moment – this moment of that weakness, the want for pleasure, the need for intimacy overtakes her and she lets herself recline in her bed and prepares to relax.

Usually, relaxation would mean watching a movie, or reading a book. She had just recently picked up an old romantic comedy, some movie about a woman who searched for her soulmate in Italy, cliched and predictable and all-too-cheesy, but right now, May doesn’t want to watch a movie. She doesn’t want to read a book.

She wants to take some tension off of herself.

She wants pleasure.

She lets her hands slowly roam her body. She doesn’t have any one person in mind right now. Nothing that carries weight into her lazy fantasy, but as her hands travel down her stomach towards the edge of her panties, she can almost imagine the touch of a man. It’s not her husband, she knows there is no use in still hanging over someone dead and as much as she had loved him, she had moved on in the last year. No. These hands belong to someone else.

Her hands, or in her fantasy, this mystery man’s hands slowly slide over her panties and then retreat, teasing her. One hand commits to continue the light teasing while the other travels upwards, through her white top, fingers grazing over her now perked nipples.

Her fantasy starts taking a more solid form.

She can almost picture the man, in his Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button suit, buttons off, lying next to her, urging her on, whispering to her and cooing in smug satisfaction as she lets out a small whimper. She knows who the man is. He has starred in her fantasies before. Something about him, every time May sees him on TV or comes across him on the internet, something about his confidence and charm and intelligence attracts her. And the fact that he is on an entirely different level, so perfect yet so far and so unattainable makes him the perfect fantasy.

Nipples fully hard and anticipation building up, she lets the hand teasing over her panties to slowly make their way under the thin fabric and feel the slickness that has built up. She prepares to enter one finger inside and–

The front bell rings.

May jerks in surprise.  _ Has Peter arrived home early?  _ Her mind races while she quickly gets off the bed and corrects her attire. She fixes her hair and the top and grabbing a pair of pants off the edge of the bed, she puts them on. The front bell rings again.  _ It’s not Peter _ , she figures.  _ He has his own key. _

She runs out of her room and goes to the front door. Once more making sure she is presentable, she opens the door just as the bell starts ringing a third time.

“Sorry for intrusion– _ oh. _ ” The man standing in front of her, looking dishevelled and tired, yet handsome and presentable coughs. “Hello, I’m Tony Stark.  _ This _ is Peter Parker’s house, correct?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all of you (author inserts swearwords here) who couldn't wait and made me write a chapter the night before my second-to-last exam.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Rot in hell.
> 
> (Not really. Don't hate me.)

The brunt force of the current situation settled into him some seconds ago and he feels tired. He’s been feeling that a lot, tired. Weary. Like something is gnawing at his soul. Despite the tiredness, he also continues to feel restless. Incomplete. Like there is always more that he could do, things that were possible only to him that he wasn’t doing.

He feels the weight of all the choices he has made, everything that led him–  _ no, them _ – because they are as much a part of his family than his own mother or father were–to this one point. To this one, colossal clusterfuck of a situation.

He needs to fix things.

To ensure that Steve wouldn’t get in more trouble than he already was in. To ensure that Wanda could find some semblance of normalcy and that she could live different than the others, that she didn’t have to be defined, referenced by her powers and not by who she is as a person. To ensure that Bucky could be tried lawfully and not taken in forcefully, once again, made to feel less than human. He needed to hold the team together, because they were all he had left.

But now, a mere disagreement has turned into war. They’re not friends anymore, they’re enemy combatants. Time for civil talk is over, and the only place they were now headed towards, inarguably, with the inevitability of a doomed train long past righting itself back on the tracks, was a civil war amongst the Avengers. And when it came to it, because it would, Tony’s team, it needed more support.

So now he finds himself standing in front of the unassuming door of the Queens apartment belonging to one Peter Parker. Peter wasn’t his first choice for a recruit, and Tony doesn’t want to introduce a kid who hadn’t gone beyond New York to the vastness of the world, to the dangers of this job–but the one other possible recruit he had gone to meet in a Hell’s Kitchen rooftop had, well, very creatively made the point that he didn’t want a war, not when he had just finished fighting one of his own.

The door opens and he starts to speak, affecting the usual Tony Stark charm that he has reserved for the press, for when the cameras are on him. But, “Sorry for the intrusion–” is all he manages to get out, before a quiet “ _ Oh. _ ”

A woman stands in front of him and her appearance takes him by surprise. It doesn’t take too long for his brain to make the connection between the aunt mentioned in the file that FRIDAY had compiled on Peter to the woman standing in front of him, but– _ whoa _ .  _ Not what I expected. _

He coughs, trying to conform his face into an expression that doesn’t betray his surprise. Then, he introduces himself. “Hello, I’m Tony Stark.  _ This _ is Peter Parker’s house, correct?”

She nods and looks at him with an expression of surprise.  _ That’s understandable _ , he thinks,  _ I am who I am, _ but there is a gleam of another unreadable emotion in her eyes. Something more than ‘Tony Stark is standing at my doorstep, oh my god!’ He doesn’t pay much thought to it.

When she doesn’t speak for a while, he starts again. “Am I in the wrong place?” Tony pulls a face. “That would be embarrassing, really. Should I–”

The shock visibly disappears from her face in a quick second and she seems to pull herself together before speaking to him. “No,” she says and smiling, confirms what he already knows. “No. This  _ is _ Peter’s house. Um, you’re in the right place. I’m… Peter’s aunt.”

While she speaks, Tony lets his eyes rove over her and takes in her form, still trying to reconcile the “one aunt: May Parker, widowed” in his files with the lovely woman now staring at him like he was a hologram in the middle-ages, out-of-place, unreal and just not fitting in.  _ Which _ , he supposes, c _ ould be true. _

“Come in,” she says to him.

Tony asks, “You sure? I don’t mind waiting till Peter comes. I’ll just–”

Before he gets to finish his statement, May shakes her head. He stops speaking. “No,” she says. “Peter doesn’t come right after school… He’s, well, he’s a teenager.” Tony understands, and thinks back to his own teenage years. “He’ll be here in,” May turns to look at something inside the apartment before turning back to him, “about thirty minutes.” She opens the door fully and gestures inside. “Please.”

He fixes a smile onto his face and walks inside the apartment, taking note of his surroundings as he does so. The place is nothing fancy, nothing too lavish, but it looks and feels like a home. Tony follows May as she heads towards the sofa in the hall in front.

“Um,” Peter’s aunt looks at him and gestures towards the sofa. “Take a seat. I’ll be right back.”

Tony walks towards the sofa and obediently seats himself and casually, with practice eased, turns to watch May as she almost skips towards the kitchen. For reasons that he’ll never be able to explain to himself, reasons he doesn’t want to analyse (though he could easily dedicate a server room’s worth of power to FRIDAY to do so for him), he can’t draw his gaze away and his mind… it has all but forgotten it’s troubles.

–––––

_ Okay. _

_ Okayokayokayokay _ .

May practically skips into the little kitchenette, her mind aflutter and filled with thoughts running around a mile a minute, wondering, reflecting, meditating on the enormity of the universe and the amount of universal forces that must be at play right now to bring, of all people in the whole wide world, Tony Stark to her doorstep.

And making the feat seem even more impossible– improbable, just downright should-never-in-a-million-years-have-happened is the fact that not five minutes ago she was snug in bed getting herself off to – or at least trying to– to the image of the man himself.

On the small of her back, she feels Tony Stark’s presence and she doesn’t want to fuel any notions in her mind but she  _ knows _ that his eyes are on her. It makes her cheeks warm and she figures she probably looks beetroot pink. The fact that she is still turned on from her session doesn’t help either, and a certain discomfort starts– or restarts, to be more accurate, at the apex of her thighs, a not entirely unwelcome sensation at any other time but one that isn’t appropriate at the moment, with  _ Tony Stark _ waiting on her couch.

_ Right. Tony Stark is waiting on her couch.  _ She whispers it to herself once more, just to ensure that the fact was embedded in her and avoid any weird behaviour.

“Tony Stark is sitting on my couch,” she says as she opens the oven and pulls out the walnut date loaf and “Tony Stark is sitting on my couch” she repeats as she starts cutting it into several chunks. Whipping around quickly, she puts the kettle on and while the water heats, places the pieces into a bowl. She coughs to get his attention, which now seems to be diverted from her and asks, “Do you take milk with your tea–” She pauses as she realizes that Tony may not like tea to begin with and changes the question with an embarrassed look on her face, “Do you take tea?”

Tony nods and punctuates his point with his finger like he is tapping at an invisible button. “Yes, and yes.”

She turns back to the kitchen. “Tony Stark is sitting on your couch,” she tells herself once more and piling on everything into a tray, walks back towards the living room. Tony automatically stands up, she doesn’t even know why, and reaches out to help her with the tray and then waits. She sits down, carefully averting her eyes from his face – it looks that much more human and real and tired and not at all like it seemed on TV and it just makes him that much more real – and only after she does, Tony sits, reaching out for one cup of tea and handing it to her before taking one for himself.

She gulps.

There is about of twenty-five minutes before Peter comes but it feels to her like it might stretch out for an embarrassing eternity and May just doesn’t know how she’s going to survive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, are welcome. Expect the next chapter... in say, about 2-3 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 2-3 weeks turned into a looooooooong period and I can only hope that interest for this (or my other stories) hasn't just gone down. Here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it.

Unsurprisingly, surviving time spent alone with the one and only Tony Stark does not seem like chore to May Parker. Tony is an easygoing man, and in addition to looking somehow different in real life than he does in the glamour of television or the cesspit of Internet where rumors abound and yet as every bit as handsome as he always has, Tony also seems to be radiating a genuinely personable quality. One that is more than the natural half-jerk/half-nerd charm he easily plays up in the media.

He smiles easily as he talks with her, sometimes a smirk that just pulls at the corner of his lips and sometimes a happy grin that radiates through his face. He talks honestly, relating to her parts of his life both as the invincible Iron Man and as the genius playboy billionaire philanthropist. And he has a sly sense of humor that just appeals to her in many ways, and has her laughing openly and honestly.

However, despite all this, May finds that she spends every second of her time with Tony Stark reluctantly wishing she were doing anything but spending time with Tony Stark. 

The first and and partly major reason for that is the heat that still builds at the pit of her stomach, spreading in a sticky warmth downwards towards her sex. Never has May ever regretted one of her fantasy sessions (because in fact, every second spent dreaming of Tony beside and in her has been a unique slice of Heaven) in bed, but right now– oh, right now she wishes she were more like the women who were obsessed with the smooth perfection of the super soldier Steve Rogers or the golden locks and the great charisma of the godly Thor, because neither of them had appeared on her doorstep while she was fantasising about them in a masturbatory session.

The second reason, or more accurately a reason that would be an addendum to the first is that Tony seems to look at her with a sense of appreciation. Or at least, that is what it looks like – that glint of warmth in his hazel eyes – when he looks directly at her as she nods or laughs or speaks. It's a wonderful feeling, true, but it isn't helping her down below and she feels that letting herself feel more than what is is only going to cause unnecessary trouble.

In the same eyes, at times when Tony looks elsewhere, his smile relaxes and May also sees conflict and worries and something vaguely sorrowful and she finds herself wanting to reach out and soothe him, despite not knowing what is worrying him.

But all the reasons in the world don't measure up to that one last reason: because with Tony Stark sitting in her sofa, right at this moment… it doesn't feel like she is in the presence of a superhero celebrity. She doesn't feel like she is sitting in front of a man who has saved the world twice. The Tony in front of her is not the playboy who has probably bedded more women in a month than the average male did in his entire lifetime. He is not the scientist or the inventor or the engineer whose intellect has literally allowed him to reach towards the sky and then beyond.

He feels like a person, undefined by what he has done for the world and unencumbered from his actions. And that, more than anything, is what has May feeling – at this very moment watching Tony take a sip out of his cup glancing sideways at her – like she is whole. Like this moment right now is just another normal moment in her perfectly normal life where she is satisfied, happy, and carefree and with Tony as her partner in life.

But it isn't. And May knows it isn’t and yet she wishes it were. Tony is a celebrity world saving hero and she is a middle-aged aunt to a clever boy, Tony is world renown and she is one who wonders if her own high school friends remember her. Tony is simply waiting – for whatever reason – until Peter comes home and like a good guest, like the good man he is, simply accepting her hospitality. She doesn't truly know him, and he doesn't truly care about her and yet...

She, like the foolish Icarus who flew too close to the sun, wishes that she was Tony’s and he her’s. She desperately wishes for what she can never have.

And that is why she finds herself wishing she were doing anything but spending time alone with Tony Stark. 

–––––

May Parker is refreshing.

Last time Tony had found himself sitting in front of a woman who was all but a stranger to him and trying to hold a conversation, the woman had spent a considerable time trying to draw attention to her ample cleavage, trying to trace circles in his thigh and in the end, tried jumping him. And that had been when he had sat for a decidedly unwise ‘private’ interview for some foreign magazine.

There had been a time when he would have been all up for that, but at the time of the interview he was in a committed relationship and despite whatever rumors abounded, Tony had always been an honest and loyal man. So he ended up walking away from the interview and having the woman driven off.

But with May, he finds that there is no reason to do anything like that.

Tony has found many women willing to caress his ego, to speak of his wonderful accomplishments and of his great adventures and hope that he sheds some interest towards them. Tony’s known and been with women who simply wanted to have a night with the playboy billionaire, he’s known corporate spies who’ve bedded him hoping for some crack in his defenses to extract information from and he’s even known women who wanted to fuck a superhero, to say that they’ve slept with the Iron Man.

At one point he has even encountered a very attractive and intellectually stimulating thief who managed to knock him out, steal his clothes, handcuff him to the bed, leave the key under a pillow that guarded his privates and left him to be found by the hotel’s poor maids. Not that May is a thief but… that experience seems relevant somehow.

May doesn't seem to care much for any of that. The billionaire doesn’t seem to interest her, the once-Stark CEO barely registers in her mind and the fact that he is a superhero – sure, well, Tony’s pretty sure that she has registered because she seems sufficiently starstruck, but it's genuine. And she seems to care more for the man inside the suit, stripped away from his wealth and his wisecracks than the billionaire in the battle armor. Tony knows this because so far, in the ten minutes he’s been engaged to her in conversation, she’s not once brought up his wealth or his superheroing and the conversation has more or less been centered around Peter. May has believed his lie about the September Foundation Grant and Peter’s application, and it seems all they’ve talked about is her nephew – his education, his growth and his genius and in May Parker’s passion, he feels the same aura that glowed in his own mother when she prided herself about him. Tony likes it.

She hasn't excuse herself to go apply or reapply makeup, not that she needs it. She seems conscious of her home outfit, but hasn't gone to change into something else, and Tony doesn’t mind that. She hasn't done anything overtly flirtatious – well, they’ve been flirting… Tony can’t help it; it’s become an ingrained part of him but with her his flirting is not superficial because she…

Tony finds that May Parker is simply refreshing and despite himself, despite the worries of the situation and the weights in his soul, finds that he likes it. Tony Stark likes May Parker, and the moment his brain identifies that fact, Tony also understands why he is currently stuffing the third slice of walnut baked loaf despite not liking either walnuts or any sort of baked loafs.

_ Huh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry. Unexpected and unavoidable circumstances plagued me. Read and leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I late in updating this?
> 
> Hm.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to May that Tony wants to leave as soon as he is done talking to Peter, but what does surprise her is the fact that Tony tells May that he will be taking Peter with him.

So, immediately, she asks, “Why?”

It didn’t matter that it was Tony Stark, world-renowned billionaire philanthropist and literal superhero who wanted to take Peter with him. What mattered was that she was the aunt and guardian of Peter and she needed to know what reason Tony Stark – or whoever it might be – had to want to take Peter with him.

“September Foundation…” Tony starts and then looks around for Peter, and finds him standing to the side with an excited look on his face. Seeing Tony’s eyes land on him, Peter suddenly looks guilty for a brief moment and shrugs. May wonders why, but before she can explore down that thought, Tony continues his sentence. “...internship. The September Foundation internship. The induction is tomorrow, and since Peter is one of the top 5 entrants, I came by personally to pick him up.”

May can’t help but feel a swelling of pride at that.

Her nephew was a brilliant kid, after all, so it wasn’t surprising, but she does like the feeling of pride.

She takes a moment, putting the effort to seem like she is mulling the decision over even though she would never hesitate to do something that would help Peter further improve himself and an internship at Tony Stark’s private foundation… well, that was an opportunity to better than anything else. After a while, she nods looking at Peter while directing her answer to Tony. “Sure, Peter can go with you.”

The immediate change in Peter’s face is obvious, his eyes have lit up in excitement like they do whenever he talks about any of his new projects and he is almost vibrating where he stands. She then turns to Tony to find him with the biggest grin on his face, a total change from the tired and exhausted man who stepped into her apartment earlier.

May has to control the stupid grin that wants to get out. Something about seeing this man – a relative stranger – so happy makes her feel so much better, and for that grin…  _ oh, what she would do for that grin. _

The weird feelings of domesticity or a fantasy of domesticity seem to be creeping up on her again.  _ Stop,  _ she wills it.

“Go get your stuff, kid,” Tony says to Peter.

“Yes, sir, Mr Stark!” Peter nods and turns, and after Peter has gone, Tony turns his attention back to her looking like he has something to say.

Before he can begin speaking though, she starts, her concern for Peter overriding her manners. “Make sure Peter is safe,” she says, and try as she might, she can’t think of anything else to say to Tony Stark. “ _ I fantasize about you _ ” somehow seems a tad too much information to share, and while something inside her desperately wants her to say something else – she doesn’t know what she should say.

So, she repeats her point again. “Just, make sure Peter is safe, okay?”

–––––

There is a sudden influx of guilt that Tony feels when May asks him to make sure that Peter is safe.

Of course, Tony will do his utmost to make sure that Peter is safe and he is more than sure the kid can take care of himself just fine enough, but he is not being honest with May about where he is taking Peter and he is not taking Peter to anything even remotely September Foundation-related. Instead, Tony is taking Peter straight into war.

A war which was being fought against his family – people of enhanced power and abilities with far more experience than a little New York kid. Tony hates himself. As strong as Peter might be, he is still putting a young kid’s life in danger, but Tony has already committed and there is no alternative here.

So, keeping his face devoid of conflicting emotions, he says, “Yes, of course, I will.”

He is not lying, he means what he says. He will do his utmost to keep Peter safe. Yet, the omission of the truth about where he was taking Peter stings.  _ Just another sin to add the list, I suppose. _

Peter comes out of his room, a backpack in hand, and Tony gestures towards the door.

The kid hugs May, says his goodbyes and nods fervently to all her concerned statements and requests and mumbles answers to her questions and then heads to the door.

“White Audi, kid. You’ll know it,” Tony says to Peter and throws him his car keys.

“Yeah, Mr Stark. Thank you, Mr Stark!” Peter catches the keys effortlessly, smiles widely and turns and runs away, shouting “Bye Aunt May!” behind him.

Tony stands awkwardly for a moment staring at May and then turns to leave himself. May trudges behind him silently. When he reaches the door, he turns and flashes a readymade grin that he always has with him – slightly cocky, assured and confident, but when he sees a look of concern still etched in May’s face, his grin falters.

He takes a deep breath and before he can stop himself, finds that he is hugging May.

The first reason for the sudden hug, Tony figures out, is that he wants to offer May Parker some kind of reassurance, reassurance that he doesn’t know to properly give without truthfully explaining the current situation and he can’t so… a hug. And second, Tony doesn’t know what is going to happen in Germany, he doesn’t know how the showdown between the fractured halves of the Avengers will go, but what he knows for sure that nothing will be the same afterwards. Tony hates feeling this way, and he feels a way about inevitable situations and it used to be that Pepper was there for him… but she isn’t there anymore. For whatever reason, May seems like she could ease some of the weight off him.

May kind of hugs him back, slowly but firmly. Tony’s pulses races a little, he thinks. He may ask FRIDAY to confirm later. But the effect is calming. Being in the arms of May Parker – a woman he had never even known of an hour ago – is soothing.

The hug lasts a few seconds too long, and then, pausing only for a moment to read the expression on May’s face, Tony turns and quickly leaves.

May had a look of surprise in her face.

And he was right, he still feels like crap, but there is something renewed within him.

–––––

May stands frozen at the door for a while after Peter and Tony have left.

Tony Stark hugged her.

_ What? _

Tony Stark hugged her.

_ Why? _

She doesn’t know, but she has the sharp instincts of a woman and that of a mother and something tells her Tony Stark needed that hug desperately. And if she is being honest with herself, fantasies of domesticity notwithstanding, she needed that hug too. She can’t figure out why, though.

She shakes her head, locks the door and after putting the tray of tea and her walnut date loaf back in the kitchen, returns to her room, picking up her phone off the kitchen counter. As she walks, she slowly slips out of her pants. She is not going to return to her…  _ activities _ , but she does need to lie down freely.

Just as she reaches her bed when her phone buzzes.

It’s a text from a number not in her contacts, but right below the number, it is still announces the sender’s identity in all caps: TONY STARK.

She opens the message. It’s just one line, but it’s touching in it’s reassurance.

‘Peter will be safe, I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may or may not come before Spider-Man: Homecoming. After Homecoming, this fic will pick up pace because I'll know how to firmly plot out the rest of the story.
> 
> Now, does anyone want to buy me tickets for Homecoming?

**Author's Note:**

> Didya like it?
> 
> Should I continue?


End file.
